In optics base systems, there is often a need to combine multiple light beams to form a single output light beam. However, presently available systems rely on glass optics to mix two or more Gaussian profile input beams. This tends to make the devices quite heavy and fragile. Plus, systems that rely on optics for light beam mixing are also highly susceptible to becoming contaminated from dirt or oils that may exist in the environment in which the device is being used. Still further, present day glass based light mixing systems are fairly costly, easy to damage and not especially efficient.
Accordingly, a need exist for an apparatus that is able to mix two or more Gaussian profile light beams together to form a output beam having a predetermined profile, and which does not rely on traditional glass optics to perform the light mixing function.